


Touch

by TrueAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluffy, M/M, Touchy-Feely, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott likes to touch, Liam: not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry if this format is weird, hopefully it's not that confusing.  
> No beta reader so I apologize for any typos or mistakes.

Scott had always been the kind of guy who                      Liam had never been the type of guy who shows

displayed his emotions publicly. Growing up he               much affection, especially not publicly.  Most of

had never been embarrassed to kiss his mom in              the time touching was off-limits for him as well,

public, or to give Stiles a hug when his friend                  he didn’t even remember the last time he had

was sad.                                                                          hugged his mom. 

 

Touch was how Scott showed he                                      Touch was too personal for

cared, and so touching was just a natural                         Liam, he preferred keeping to himself. Liam

extension of this. After becoming a werewolf,                  didn’t like to think of himself as anti-social, he

Scott’s need for physical contact with others                    had friends.  Mason had always been around. 

grew. It wasn’t a sexual thing; he just needed                  There were others too, he just couldn’t think of

to solidify his connection with his friends.   After             any right now.  No, he wasn’t anti-social; he just

becoming an alpha it got even worse: Scott kept              liked to keep himself guarded.  It hurt less this

catching himself rubbing his hand across Stiles’               way when people found out about his IED and

shoulders or patting Lydia on the back.   It was                decided to start avoiding him.  If Liam didn’t let

almost as if by touching his friends Scott could                people in nothing bad would happen to them,

make sure they were still there, and that                          he could make sure that he didn’t hurt them.   

nothing bad had happened to them. Scott                        Liam worried about what he might do to Mason

worried about his pack constantly. As the alpha               or his parents constantly; he was terrified that,

it was his duty to protect them, and he had                      in a fit of rage, he might hurt one of them.  His

already failed once with Allison. After her death               greatest failure was when he destroyed his ex-

Scott had been forced to become his own                        coach’s car, but this had also become his

anchor; but now he was pretty sure the pack                    reminder of what could happen if he let himself

was his anchor. By touching his pack mates he                slip out of control.  By keeping to himself he

could ensure that his anchors had not slipped                 made sure that he would never accidently hurt

out of his reach.                                                               someone he cared about. 

 

And then Liam happened.                                                 And then Scott happened.

 

Ever since Scott had bit Liam this _need_ to                         Ever since Liam had been bit by Scott his world

physically comfort his beta had appeared.  He                  had fallen apart.  He was scared of everything: 

needed to hug him, to squeeze his shoulder, to                berserkers, assassins, even the dark!  And

have him nearby.   It was a similar feeling to                     instead of shoveling it all onto Mason like he

how he’d been with Lydia and Stiles recently,                   was used to doing, he had to keep it bottled up

but it was stronger: more personal. Liam was                   inside.  As much as Liam wanted to let Scott

_his_ and a part of him wanted to show the world                help him through everything, he just wasn’t

that by always touching him. Scott realized it                   used to all of the physical contact that seemed

made Liam feel uncomfortable, but _he_ needed                 to be Scott’s thing.   Liam knew Scott was

the connection, and so he continued to look for               helping him, he knew he and Scott were

ways to touch Liam. Scott hoped he wasn’t                       connected, and so he put up with Scott’s

freaking Liam out, he didn’t really think he                       tendencies because he knew it was just what

meant anything through them; he just needed                  his alpha did.  It didn’t really freak Liam out that

to make sure his beta was okay, that he was still              much, he trusted Scott; and honestly, it was

with him. Scott really did care for Liam, and he                 nice to have someone who seemed to care so

didn’t think it was just because he was his beta.               much about him.  Liam had really only known

Liam was a good kid, and Scott could tell that he               Scott for a couple weeks, and already Liam

needed someone to look up to; someone to                      knew that Scott would die for him.  Of course,

love him even with his flaws.   Liam was like the               Liam would do the same for Scott – but he was

little brother Scott never had, and he would do                 pretty sure most of that was his wolf’s natural

anything for him.   Scott knew that Liam had                    instinct to want to protect his alpha.  And Scott

anger problems, and he realized that he was                    was someone who Liam didn’t have to worry

 probably the worst possible candidate for a new            about hurting.  Even if Liam blew up, wolfed-

werewolf; but Scott was proud of Liam. He had               out, and attacked Scott, he knew he wouldn’t

already started to learn how to control the shift,             last five seconds against his alpha.  Somehow

and he was doing a better job than Scott                          this was comforting to Liam, knowing he was

himself had done. Scott wouldn’t have changed              weaker than Scott.  Becoming a werewolf was

what he’d done, even if he had the chance to go              actually helping Liam to control his IED, mostly

back and do so. Scott loved training Liam, and                 because the tips Scott had given him for

his favorite exercise was to have each boy place              controlling the shift also helped to control his

a hand on the other’s chest and then try to                      anger.  Whenever Liam would feel the tsunami  

match each other’s heartbeats.  Not only did it                of anger rising in his chest he would close his

help Liam with control, but it also let Scott                      eyes and imagine Scott’s heartbeat.  After

touch Liam in a way that he could easily write-               matching his own with what he remembered of

off as being part of training, because it was.                   Scott’s, he was always calmed down. 

 

Everything was going so well, until Kate                          Everything was going so well, until Kate

kidnapped Scott.                                                             kidnapped Scott. 

 

                                                                                        Liam was a mess.  Part of him wanted to hide in

_Darkness._ his room where he’d be safe, but the larger part

of him wanted to kick down doors until he had

_Kate._ found his alpha.  When he found out that the

pack was going to La Iglesia in Mexico to 

_Pain._  rescueScott there was no _way_ that Liam wasn’t going

with.  He would face his fears, he would fight

“Fight!”                                                                             the berserkers.  He could do it for Scott.

 

In Mexico the pack found exactly what they

_Teenagers._ expected.   Fighting their way through the

berserkers Liam couldn’t help but feel as if one

_Fighting._ of them looked familiar.  Every time this certain

berserker would punch or shove Liam he would

_A boy._ feel _calm_.  And calm was not what you would

expect when an enemy touches you in a fight. 

_Squeezing._ When said berserker had Liam pressed against a

wall, choking the werewolf, and Liam still didn’t

_Tighter._ feel panicked he finally understood. _Only Scott_

                                                                                          _has ever made me feel this way._ “Scott.  It’s me,

_LIAM._ Liam.” and as he spoke Liam lifted a hand to cup

                                                                                         the berserker’s cheek.  With the touch of Liam’s

“Liam.”                                                                              hand, the bone mask crumbled to reveal Scott’s

                                                                                         face.   Liam collapsed into Scott’s arms, not

Scott caught Liam as he slid down the wall and                 caring if the rest of the pack saw him hug his

was surprised when the beta hugged him.   “It                   alpha.   “It was your touch”

was your touch” he whispered.                                           he whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos/comments if you did!


End file.
